Life
by Destineyofme
Summary: Bella is about to graduate when a letter from an old friend shows up in her mailbox on her big day and ask her for another chance to have her in his life. What should she do go to him and give him another chance for friendship and maybe something more, or look into the future and live it? Please Go and vote on my page
1. 1: Memories (updated)

**Authors note: ****  
><strong>This is my first story hope you like it please give me our feedback god as well as bad.<strong>**

**I don't own any of the character in the story**

**Destineyofme: the ****creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**

Chapter 1: Memories

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my rocking chair and starring out the window of my home in Forks. It has been about 2 years since the Cullen's left and now I'm about to graduate from Fork High School. I can hardly believe it but it's true, when they left me and I came out of my zombie phase, I have been focusing on school; especially after Jacob stopped returning my calls.

But my graduation was not what was on my mind this early morning. It was all I have been through and I'm not only thinking about what has happened to me since I moved to Forks, but also what I had experienced in Phoenix when I was younger. I had never told anyone.

**Flashback:**

The first thing that came to my mind was an incident that occurred when I was just 9 years old. I had been at the city library until it closed due to my mother, Reneé, forgetting to pick me up as usual. So now, I was on my way home all alone. I was 10 blocks away from my house, but when I was about three blocks away, I began to feel like someone was following me, but when I looked behind me, there was no one there. I proceeded to go but the feeling did not go away. When I was only 2 blocks from my home was when a person behind me grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. That was when I could see that it was a man who looked to be about 30 years old. The man turns to me and says with a creepy smile "This is going to hurt for a little while," before taking a firm grip on my head and pressed it to the side so that my neck was bare. Then I see that his face changed and fangs appeared. When I see this, I start screaming and just when he was about to put in the fangs in my neck, he was thrown into the wall some distance away from me.

Now another male figure stood in front of me but this person is much younger- he looks to be about 17 years old. His smile seems warmer than the other mans, but before any one could say anything the other male had come up on his feet again and looked like he's going to attack her guardian angel. But before he can do anything, my angel ran up to him and stuck a piece of wood into him and he turned into ash. When everything was done, my angel turns and comes over to me, crouches down to my level and asks, "Are you okay little one?"

I reply that I feel well and thank him for saving me. He smiles back and asks me, "What's your name?" I respond with, "My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella." And then I ask him, "What's your name?" His answer was, "My name is Stefan Salvatore," and then he does something that makes his eyes look strange. He tells me that I will forget that this happened. I will think I tripped and one of my books got thrown in to the ally. But when I asked how am I going to do that he looks a little surprised that I asked him this, but then he shakes his head, starts a small laugh then asks, "Can I walk you home so I now that you arrived home safe?"

I just nodded and smiled at him, so he took my hand and we walked in silence all the way to the front door. Then I turned to him and said "Thank you for following me home," and jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before I opened the door and went into the silent and dark house. A few days later, I find myself back at the library and reading when suddenly I hear that angelic voice say, "We meet again Bella," and when I look up from my book and I smiled and said, "Hello Stefan how are you?"

Stefan says "I'm just fine, how are you?" When he asked me that, I replied, "I'm good thanks," and we continued to talk for a while at the library. And we met there once a week until the summer the following year when I went to visit Charlie. When I got back I went to the library, as we had said before I left, but he never showed up. I went there every day for a week but he never came, I cried myself to sleep because I lost the only friend I had. Then I went on with my life until the year before I moved to Forks.

I am now 15 years old and my mom, Renee, has fallen in love with a man named Phil. I could not be happier for her, but my life is not the best- I had no friends, and no one to talk to- I felt completely alone until one evening when I had went to the store. I shopped for a few things that was needed for dinner. I came out of the store and there were a bunch of guys, no more than 18 years old, started to whistle at me, but I decided to ignore them and continues to go home. But the guys did not give up, instead they began to follow me.

It was when we got to the same place where I had met Stefan 5 years earlier when one of the guys grabbed me and pulled me into the alley, once there guys began to push me down on the ground while two of the guys kept me firmly around my wrists and two others held my ankles. Then a fifth guy began to tear off my pants, panties and shirt and was about to take off his pants but stopped when a deep voice came out of nowhere and said, "That as no way to treat a young lady", when they looked around for a moment before they see him.

It was a guy, about 25 years old, who stood holding a baseball bat. Then the guy who had torn off my clothes went up to him and said "Don't interfere with this. If I was you, I would go away and forget what you saw tonight," but the guy just laughed. Then he did something unexpected, he hit the guy with the bat so hard that the guy flew into one of the walls, when the other guys saw this they immediately released me and ran away. My champion came up and asked, "Are you okay? You don't need to be afraid anymore. My name is Damon and I will not hurt you." I smiled at him and said "I'm fine, thanks to you, my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella."

He smiled and just said, "Did you know that your name means beautiful in Italian? I think it suits you," I just blushed at what he said. After he helped me up and I had gotten dressed, he asked me, just like Stefan, "Can I walk you home?" and I said "Yes." Once we got to the house I opened the door and went inside but before I closed the door, I turned to Damon and said "If you try to make me forget all about this evening you can forget about it. Your mind tricks do not work on me good night," then I closed the door leaving a shocked Damon outside on the porch.

Two days later, when I came outside of school, Damon was standing there waiting for me. I went up to him and said, "Hello Damon what can I do for you?" He smiled and said, "I have some questions to ask you and I wanted to talk to you undisturbed." "Fine," I said, "let's go home to my house, no one is at home there we can talk." He nodded and followed me home. When we got back to my house, I unlocked the door went inside and asked him to come in. Once inside I asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink but he said, "I'm good thanks but you should get something for yourself if you're hungry," I nodded and went into the kitchen and prepared a sandwich.

When I came out from the kitchen with my sandwich I see Damon sitting on the couch in the living room and looking out the window. I went over to him and sat down in the chair next to the couch and began to eat. When I was finished, I asked, "What did you want to ask me?", then he looked at me and asked, "How do you know what I am?" I then began to tell him the story about how I had been attacked by a vampire when I was 9 years old and had been rescued by another- my savior- and how a few days later, he explained everything to me and we had become good friends. But after I had been with my father over the summer he had disappeared and I had never heard from him again, then I explained how he had tried to make me forget and that it did not work I never told him the name of my savior.

I think he was a bit taken back by what I just told him but soon as I heard growling coming from Damon, he said "I don't understand how anybody could leave such a beautiful girl without even an explanation", I said "Thanks for the nice words but it's been 5 years now and I assumed he had a really good reason to leave me", but then Damon said "There was no reason not to come back and explain himself for why he left,". I just smiled over what he said. After that day he came over to my house every day after school if Renee was not home and we talked about the possible, he even helped me with some of my homework. But then came the day when I decided I would move to Forks so that Renee could go with Phil- who was now her husband. When I told Damon he was sad but he understood why I did it. So I gave him the address to my new home and said that if he wanted, he could come for a visit or write a letter. Then I hugged him and said "Take good care of yourself and try to stay away from trouble." He just smiled at that. That was the last time I saw or heard anything from him, a week later I moved and then I was with the Cullen's til the end and now I would graduate. I knew that nothing was going to be the same again.


	2. 2: What a? (updated)

**Chapter 2: What A?**

**Bella's POV**

I stand and check myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I am wearing a dress I bought myself a few weeks ago, along with a pair of ballerina shoes to wear on this special day. (**See profile for images**) I'm graduating today, I can hardly believe it's true it feels like it was only yesterday that I started Folks High School.

I take a final look in the mirror before I go out of my room and start walking down the stairs. While downstairs, I go to the kitchen and eat my breakfast alone as usual. Charlie had to go into work really quick before the ceremony and Renee and Phil were at their hotel. I took my plate and washed it then I went and put on my graduation gown and took my keys then went out the front locking the door and went to the waiting family, Webbers' car.

Once at the school, Angela and I said goodbye to her family then we hurried over to the rest of the students (**I'm just guessing here do not know how a graduation day is in the US**). Angela and I said hello to Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jessica at the same time and then we wished Jessica luck before her speech and then we went and sat in our seats. After a long and boring speech from our principal and Jessica, it was finally time to get our high school diplomas. The principal called us up one by one in alphabetical order, when it was my turn, I was a bit nervous but I went up on stage, took my diploma, shook hands with the principal, and walked off the stage back to my place without falling over or stumbling once. After all of us were done, we threw up all our hats in the air and after the hats landed, all the students went to look for their families.

I soon found my family, Renee had a beautiful summer dress on her and both Phil and Charlie had a suit on. I walked over and hugged them and said they looked beautiful. After a little small talk someone behind me said, "Congratulations Bella." I turned around and saw Billy Black rolling over to us with Jacob coming in tow. I thanked Billy for coming but was a little surprised to see Jacob there but I chose to ignore him. When all of the photos were taken we went off to the dinner where we all were going to eat and have fun together with some other families. I had a really nice time during my entire graduating party, even though Jacob was there. When it was approaching evening and most of the other families had gone home, Jacob came over and ask me if we could talk for a moment. I said, "Ok," and we went outside. Once there Jacob tried to ask me for forgiveness because he stopped answering my phone calls and when I came by that he was so mean to me. I said that it was too late for forgiveness and that when I needed him the most, he betrayed me. Now after 2 years when everything is good I don't want anything to do with him. Then I turned around and went back inside. One hour later Billy said it was time for him and Jacob to return to the reservation. I was glad so I kissed Billy on the cheek and thanked him again for coming.

Eventually Charlie and I went home after we said good night to Renee and Phil. When we got home, I was so tired that I was heading for the stairs when Charlie found out that I had received a letter in the mail today he went to the living room table and picked up an envelope and gave it to me. I took the envelope, looked at it for a moment, then I said thank you and good night to Charlie and went up to me room shutting the door. I walked over to the desk and looked at the envelope again wondering who had written to me. So I took out the scissors and opened the envelope, in there was a letter from the person I never thought I would hear anything from.

_Dear Isabella, __  
><em>I would guess that you thought you would never hear from me again after a three year period. You are probably wondering what I have done for most of the three years? Yes, I sold the house in Phoenix and moved back to my home town mostly because I wanted to annoy my dear little brother. I had not intended on staying this long but three years later, I'm still here and I tried not to annoy my brother so often any more but it's not easy and as you know, I love to annoy people. I've actually got a friend here and yes he knows who I am and he is human his name is Alaric Saltzman. He is a History teacher vampire hunter who would have believed it. I have also seen my ex Katherine that I thought was trapped in a tomb, but apparently she was never there. Plus she told me that she never loved me, apparently she was only interested in my little brother. I do not know what I saw in her.__

_Any ways the reason that I wrote to you is that I can never stop thinking about you, even though I have tried several times in several different ways and women.__  
><em>I do not know what it is but I can't get you out of my head. All I know is that I miss our conversations, I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you make me feel more alive than I have done since I became a vampire. I do not know if you can forgive me for I have not heard of me than now, but the only thing I know is that I need you back in my life. So please, if you find a way to forgive me for abandoning you when you moved, please come to me in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You will find me either at the Mystic Grill or at the Salvatore Boarder House, where I live with my brother Stefan and usually his girlfriend Elena.<em>  
><em>So please Isabella, can you come to me so I know what I feel for you is what you feel for me?<em>_

_Your friend Damon Salvatore__  
><em>P.S. Happy Graduation Day D. S.<em>_

I couldn't hardly believe it, the letter was from Damon. I had not talked to him or thought about him in three years and now that I start thinking about him again a letter came from him. Then he says that he cannot stop thinking about me and wants me to come to him. Wait a minute, he wrote that his name is Salvatore and has a brother named Stephen! Oh my god, it just cannot be true, she has met both brothers, two different time in my life and was rescued by them both. I can hardly believe it is true.

I sit down on the bed and read the letter once more to make sure that what I read was right and it was. What should I do? I decided to go to bed and sleep on it until tomorrow and decide then. I then prepared myself for bed, going asleep almost immediately.

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the second chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: The C****reator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**


	3. 3: Departure

**Chapter 3: ****Departure**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a start, my brain was still spinning after all that happened yesterday, especially the letter from Damon, but I decided to think about the letter later. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. After I had dried off and dressed myself, I started to walk down the stairs. When I got down the stairs I was surprised to see Charlie was still at home. "Hi dad what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked. "I was about to leave when I heard you so I thought that I should give you your graduation present now instead of tonight," Charlie answered.

"What is it?" I asked him with excitement. "Why don't you go outside and look," Charlie said. So I did and as soon as I got there, what I saw had my mouth drop.In driveway was a black 1978 Ford Mustang **(see image on profile) **instead of my pickup. I just stood outside in front of my new car, speechless, admiration, and shocked over the car. After a little while, Charlie came up to me and said, "We thought you needed a better ride than the old pickup now that you have graduated."

I turned to Charlie and threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly while saying in his ear, "Thank you so much for my car." Then I remembered what he had said and let go of him and asked, "We?" He answered with, "Renee and Phil are also included on this gift." Then he said, "Why do not you take a test ride away to the hotel and thank them for it before they leave," and he hands me the car key. I take it and jump in the car and drive to the hotel.

On my way to the hotel, I once again started to think about Damon and he would almost faint if he saw the car, but then I shake my head in trying to get away from the thoughts of him. Just as I arrive at the hotel, Renee and Phil comes out with their bags. I park the car, jump out and go over and hug my mother then I hug Phil saying thank you for the car at the same time as I hug them. Then Renee asks Phil to put the bags in the car so she can talk to me alone for a moment. After she said that she took me by my hand and led me over to bench and asks me to sit down then starts to talk to me.

"Bella, first I want you to know how proud I am of how you having handled everything you've been through the past few years. I see how much you've grown and have become a wonderful young lady."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me to hear you say that," I replay with a smile.

"I mean what I said, you have always been the responsible one out of us. So having said that, I think it is time for you to let go of it for a while" Renee says.

"I don't understand what you mean," I said and looked at my mother with a confused expression on my face.

"What I mean is that I think you should take a break before you decide to continue your education and do many things other teenagers do before they take the next step into the adult life," Renee replays.

"And what would that be?" I asks.

"A road trip. Every teenager goes on a road trip to unwind," Renee answers.

I just gape at what my mother has just said. Mostly because it was one of the few things I had never thought that I could do but my mother had maybe one point. It might be a good idea to wait and go ahead and take a road trip. I might even travel to Mystic Falls to meet with Damon and Stefan again.

I said good bye to my mom and step-dad before they left for the airport and I went home. When I got home, I remembered that I had not eaten breakfast. So that was the first thing I did when I came in. After eating, I went into the living room and sat down and again began to think about what Renee had said. After having been there a good while and thought through everything, thought about the pros and cons, I decided. I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room and began to pack everything I would need for the trip. After everything was packed, I went down stairs again and began to make Charlie's dinner and started thinking about how I could tell him that I would leave him.

Just when dinner was ready, Charlie came home and began to eat. Then he went into the living room to watch TV while I did the dishes. When I was done, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting in his chair. "Dad…" I said, "Dad, I need to talk to you about something." Charlie sat in silence and looked at me. I took another deep breath and said, "Dad, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to take a road trip and I will wait to start college this year and maybe start next year instead."

Charlie looked at me for a moment and said, "It's a good decision, you need to get away and have some fun since the Cullen's left town, and Jacob and you fell out. You have more or less just focused on your studies so do not stress with college. It's probably the best thing for you right now".

I looked at my father with surprise for a moment before I threw myself into his arms and said, "Thanks dad. I'm so glad that you agree with me. I was afraid you'd be mad at me because I did not go to college in the fall." "Bella, I trust you even though you're only 18 years old, you have a much older soul. You have a wisdom about you that many adults do not even have. All I want is that you take care of yourself and have fun," said Charlie into my ear. I just hugged him some more before saying that I love him. "I love you too Bella," Charlie replayed, we sat there for a while together watching the TV before bed. Next morning I put my stuff in the trunk said good bye to Charlie before driving away from Forks and towards Mystic Falls.

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the second chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: The ****Creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**

**I will try to upload a chapter once a week**


	4. 4: The Journey (short chapter)

Chapter 4: The Journey

Bella's POV

I was on my way. It was going to be a long journey to take me to the Salvatore brothers because it's about 3000 miles from Forks to Mystic Falls. **(****I found a ****website that****said****if you are traveling****from Seattle****to Norfolk**** that**** it's****about****2890 miles but that is a straight line****) **But I didn't care because to me it was going to be an experience that I would never forget to see different things and people from different states I was going to see on my way to Virginia.

My first stop was Portland, Oregon. When I got there, I checked into a motel room there and went to bed and slept. When I woke up the next day I decided to stay an extra day to look around in town, I walked around town, window shopping little while later I ended up at the Oregon Zoo looking at the different animals there such as an Amur leopard and a Ringtail. Later, I went back the motel and begin to plan were to stop next for some sighting seeing then to bed and went to sleep.

After a full day in Portland, I felt ready to travel on to the next stop on my USA tour. The next pit stop was Sacramento, California after I had check in to the motel I went to The California Museum. While there I went to California's Remarkable Women Exhibit and to the California Hall of Fame. They were both interesting to visit, after I was done I went to a restaurant and had a bite to eat before heading back to the motel. But when I passed by a shop I saw pair of shoes that I liked, I went in and bought them then I went back to my motel room to call Charlie. I talked to him for a while then I took out the map to see where to go next. I didn't want to go to Vegas, so I decided to go to Phoenix to see if Renee and Phil was home if not I could stay there one night and do some laundry before heading out again. So I prepared myself to go to bed and sleep so I could go bright and early the next day.

When I got to Phoenix I was glad to be there again. It's been awhile since I had been in the house I grow up in. So when I see the house, a smile crossed my lips as soon as I stopped car. I was out of it ready to see my mom and Phil but to my disappointment they weren't there. I took out the spar key and opened the door and went inside. It looked about the same inside as before I left except that it was more of Phil's stuff in the living room than before I moved. I went and checked the schedule of Phil's matches and apparently he and Renee in Albuquerque, New Mexico and would not get home until about a week, I sighed and shook my head. I went out to my car to get my luggage and take it into the laundry room and began to wash. While waiting for the laundry, I went around the house and saw that it was laundry and stuff all over the place so I decided to clean up the house while I was still here. When all was done I went shopping for groceries for there was none in the home to use to cook with. So after I had finished shopping, I came home and cooked me Spaghetti Bolognese and I sat down and ate it. After I washed the dishes and put up what I had been using, I went to my old room. It had not changed one bit so I changed into night clothes and lay down on my bed and fall asleep immediately.

The next day I wrote a note to Renee and Phil then I jumped into the car and drove on to my next destination which was Denver, Colorado. There I went to Elitch Gardens Theme Park.

After Denver it was off to Kanas City, Kansas were I went to the Public library to read.

After Kansas City it was St. Louis, Missouri. Once there I went to the City Museum.

After that, I was off to Nashville, Tennessee and saw the Johnny Cash Museum and went shopping for some new clothes.

I didn't do any more sight-seeing after that. I just stopped to sleep along the way because I was almost in Virginia.

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the second chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: The ****Creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**

**I will try to upload a chapter once a week**


	5. 5: The Homestretch

Chapter 5: The homestretch

Bella's POV:

When I finally arrived in Virginia, I took a sigh of relief because I knew that it was not so far away to go now. When I stopped at a gas station outside Richmond and had refueled my car, I went and hade a bite to eat at the local dinner. When I was sitting there almost done with my food I heard a young woman ask some truck drivers if they were going to Mystic Fall or near there but they all said the same thing that they were not going anywhere near there. I felt sorry for her so I finished my food, got up, paid the bill and went up to her and said "I'm going to Mystic Falls. You can ride with me." She looks at me with a surprised look on her face before she starts hugging me and saying thank you.

We walked out to my car and got in and headed on the road towards Mystic Falls. After I had been driving for about 10 minutes I remember I never got the girl's name so I asked, "What's your name?" "My name is Anna. **(Yes vampire Anna)** What's yours?" she answered. "Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. So why are you going to Mystic Falls?" I asked her "I'm going to with some friends who live there," she replayed and then she asked, "How about you?"

"I'm also going to visit some friends," I said, "actually, it is only one who knows I might come because he wrote a letter and asked me to come and the other one knows nothing what I know of. I went just because they are brothers, I did not know earlier I met them two different times in my life and those who do not know I will because he left me without saying goodbye." "That was lousy at least one should have said goodbye to you. Who's the idiot?" Anna said "The idiot's name is Stefan and the one that wrote the letter is named Damon and their last name is Salvatore. I knew it was Stefan's last name, but not until I received a letter from Damon, I learned that they are siblings. I did not think any of them know that the other knows me." I replayed.

"If you know the Salvatore brothers do you know what they are?" Anna asked. I look at her and replayed, "What do you mean?" "I mean you know they're vampires" Anna answers. I look at her with a shocked expression. I was so shocked I had to turn onto the side of the road but before I can say anything Anna says, "I know that they are vampires so am I, and do not worry I will not hurt you. I drink from blood bags for the most part, perhaps I should explain a little about myself, my name is Annabelle Zhu but I'm called Anna. I was born Early 15th Century my Mother's name is Pearl and we got to know the brothers in 1864 when we worked for a woman named Katherine. The same time Katherine made the brothers into vampires was when my mother was caught and trapped in a church. There she was for a long time before I got here out last summer. But our happiness didn't last long before she got killed and I ran from the town but now I'm going back to be with the guy I fell in love with."

To say that I was shocked was saying it mildly. I was trying to get my head around what she just had told me. After about 10 minutes, I began to understand what she had said and I said, "Thank you for telling me. I think I understand what you told me and I think you are a brave person who dares to go were your mother was murdered." Anna smiled at what I just said then she asked, "How did you meet Stefan and Damon?" and then I sighed and began to tell her how I met Stephen when I was 9 years old. When he rescued me from a vampire and how we then became good friends until I came back from spending the summer with my dad and he was gone. I heard Anna growl when she heard it but I continued to tell her that I met Damon when he saved me from being raped and that after it became friends and we spent every day together after school until the day I moved to Forks and I never heard from him until my graduation when a letter arrived from him in which he asked me to come to Mystic Falls.

When I had told clearly, I looked at Anna, who looked so angry, I thought why she is so angry when she said, "I cannot understand that Saint Stefan could just leave you like that without explaining himself. I would understand if Damon would have done it but not Stefan." I looked at Anna and asked, "What do you mean by Saint Stefan?" "It's a nickname that Damon uses only because he is so kind maybe even too nice sometimes. I think that is why he is called Saint Stefan," Anna answered.

I thought for a moment about the nickname that Damon had on Stefan and I couldn't help but laugh about it when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in 2 years. "Well hello there Bella," I immediately stopped laughing and looked away from Anna and looked out towards the road where my worst nightmare stood. Victoria, I looked at her with fear, fear that I hadn't felt since Laurent threatened to kill me and some big dogs or wolves saved me. I haven't seen or heard anything about Cold Ones since and now she's standing in front of my car and wants to kill me this isn't good. I just got one word out of my mouth "Victoria!"

Anna looked at me and then Victoria with a questionable look all over her face. When Victoria spoke again, "I have been waiting a long time for this. I've been trying to get you for 2 years now but every time I tried to get you, I was stopped by those bloody wolves, but now you have no one to guard you or come to your rescue and you even have a dessert with you how lucky am I. Now I can finally take revenge for the Cullen's killing my mate."

Anna raised an eyebrow and then she stepped out of the car and before I could blink, she was in front of Victoria and said, "If you think you have a simple meal Cold One and come here and threaten me or my friend, you have another thing coming." And with it she ripped off Victoria's arms before Victoria had time to grasp what Anna had said. Just before Anna would tear off Victoria's head, Victoria asked, "What are you?" "I am an original vampire," said Anna. And with it she ripped off her head and then pulled out a lighter and set fire to her.

When Anna stepped back into the car the shock of seeing Victoria released me and I turned to Anna and said, "Thank you." Anna smiled and said "No problem but how is it that you met two Cold Ones and why would you die and aren't the Cullen's responsible for his death?" I sighed and began to tell her about my time in Forks from when I first met Edward until he broke up with me in the woods. Anna was at first surprised, then pleased, and after that really angry. So angry that she screamed, "HOW CAN YOU DUMP A GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS JUST LIKE THAT AND THEN LEAVE HER THERE SO SHE CAN'T FINDHER WAY BACK HOME! If I ever meet the guy, he will wish he was never born, "I just looked at her for a moment. When she calmed down, she changed the subject really quick. "So how are you going to get revenge on Stefan?" Anna asked me. I thought for a moment, then said, "I want to trick him somehow but I do not know how." Additional contents after a moment Anna came at a good plan.

**What****plan is****you will learn****in the next chapter****.**

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the second chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: The ****Creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**

**I will try to upload a chapter once a week**


	6. 6: Payback

**Chapter 6: Payback**

**Bella's Pov:**

I loved Anna's plan it was quite simple actually. I would first write a note to Damon and then I would wait outside the city limits, while Anna supplied the note to Damon or the bartender at the Mystic Grill. If he was not there yet as we had hoped he was then it would really suck because we needed a brawl between Damon and Anna right now. Plus, if Stefan saw her or the note, the plan could not function. After having delivered the note Anna would wait outside, if Damon was not there and see when he showed up after he had done that. Anna would come back to me and I would drive into town to meet with Damon and play a prank on Stefan while Anna would try to talk to Jeremy without anyone trying to prevent it. So now I sit in the car and wait for Anna would come back.

**Damon's Pov:**

It had been over two weeks since I wrote a letter to Isabella but received no response. I began to wonder if I had made a fool of myself though. She has not heard from me in years before now but I could not ask anyone about it because I did not want to let anyone to know about her. Stefan tried to get me to talk about it but I ignore him just now, I was on my way to the grill to sit there for a while and drink away my worries. When I came in I went up to the bar as usual and ordered the Bourbon. When the guy came back with my drink he gave me a note I checked on him and said, "What is this?" "A young woman told me to give you this when you came in and ordered 'But make sure that your brother was not around when you got it'" replied the guy behind the bar and then he went back to his chores. I checked the patch in front of me took a sip of my drink and opened the note and read:

_Dear__Damon__  
><em>_I__can only guess that__you__are probably wondering if I__would show up__or not, and__probably a couple__of other things.__But__just so you know__I'll be right__with you__, but first __I need your help__. I'm __sure that I__told you about__the first vampire__who helped__me when I__was 9 years old__, and how we __became__friends and that he__then disappeared__from__my life when__I was returning__home after__having__been with__my dad.__What I__did not know then__that I know__no, thanks to__your letter,__is that it__is__your brother__Stefan__because I knew__his last name__but not__yours__. I could not __connect__the two of you__until now__so__what I__need help with__is to__take revenge on__Stefan__because we__are playing__a prank__.  
><em>_I will__enter as__soon as__Stefan__is in place__and I will__come__up to you__at the bar and__order a drink. You__will begin to__flirt with__me and__pretend like__we never__seen each other__before, and__while we__'re talking __and__flirting__I would guess__that Stefan__will__listen__to every__word__we say__until__after__I've said__my name.__So be__prepared__to play the__theater that__you get to and have__some fun with__me__at the same time__get__revenge on__him for__what he__have done.__I will see you__soon__and remember__not to let__Stefan__see__this.__  
><em>_Love__Isabella Swan_

I picked up the note and put it in my pants pocket with a smile on my face as I drank my drink and thought how much fun my day would be, especially now when Isabella was on the way.

**Bella´s Pov:**

Finally, Anna was back and she told me that she had left the note and Damon had come to the grill and when Anna was coming back to me she saw Stefan and Elena on the way to the grill. So now everything was ready for my little joke that Damon would help me with. I told Anna that now would be the perfect time to talk with Jeremy with Elena and Stefan so busy and cannot interfere with their chat. Anna had a big smile on her face then she said "thank you so much hope everything goes well for you with your mission and we'll see you later." "Yes we will. See you later and good luck with Jeremy." I said before I went from my place toward downtown Mystic Falls and the Mystic Grill.

When I was in front of the Mystic Grill, I parked the car and made myself look hot before I got out. Then I went towards the entrance took a deep breath before I went in. Once inside, I saw Stefan sitting in a booth with a girl. I just looked the back of him then looked AJG Damon sitting at the bar and drank a drink so I started to walk towards the bar once there I sat of the chair next to Damon when the bartender asked what I wanted to drink, I said a glass of Spring Village wine, the bartender nodded and poured himself a glass and gave it to me said thank you and sipped it when I heard Damon dark and coarse voice:

"A girl who knows her wine is not bad most people just order a glass of red or white wine without thinking about what kind of variety but do not you apparently" with a smile I said "I'm not like other people I like to know what I drink, what about you, you are a man who knows what you drink something or are you normal people just order a drink variety and do not care about the brand" "unfortunately I am as ordinary people for the most part but if I'm going to have to buy home something so it will be just like that, it brands I know, now that we has concluded it so what the name of this beautiful and apparently unusual woman" Damon asked "My name is Isabella Swan but called Bella" I replied, "So what's your name?" "I called Damon" "Damon? Damon what?" I asked, "Damon just my beautiful angel" Damon said whit a smile "did you just call me for a beautiful angel?" I said as I looked at Damon "What do you not like it?" Damon said with a sad look on his face "Well no, I was just not expecting it, I have never been called that before" I answered with I smile. we continued to talk to each other for a while, while we drank our drinks until Damon said "why do not we continue our talk at my house", he looked into my eyes like he tried to compel and I played with and said certain if we could take my your car then paid our drinks and went out to my car that got Damon to almost lose your balance, it was fun to see that he liked my car then we jumped into it and went lived his house.

**Stefan´s POV:**

I was finally done with school for this week and could spend the weekend with Elena so after we had left our bags at home we went to the grill I knew it would not take so long until Damon would disturb us there but I did not because I was with Elena and I knew she just loved me and she is not like Katherine who played with both of our hearts. Once inside the barbecue we sat in a booth as far from the bar as possible so we could be ourselves, maybe we had been there for 10 minutes when the door opened and in came a girl who looked to be about 20 years of age, I saw that she looked around for a moment before she walked away toward the bar and sat down next to Damon and ordered a glass of wine, I had just decided not to worry about what Damon would find on her when I heard her say that her name was Isabella Swan if I was not already dead, I had probably done it now because it was a name I never thought I'd hear ever again. I knew that Elena was talking to me but I could not help but listen to Damon and Isabella talk / flirt finally after what seemed like an hour so they decided to leave the Boarding House, I sat there for a while after the Elena tried to get my attention but finally I said, "I must go" "What is it with you since that girl came in, you ignored me." Elena said with a little worried but still angry voice, "I promise I will explain it later now let me take you home so I can fix that I have, "I say with a sigh as set Elena up and come with me out to the car so I can drive her home after dropping off her, I drive as fast as I can to the house and I just hope I get there in time to stop Damon.

**Bella's pov:**

On the way to the Boarding House, I asked Damon how everything was with him and he replied that it was better now that I was there, I just smiled at him. When we arrived at the Boarding House, I took out my bag from the trunk and Damon grabbed me and ran me up to his room once there, I went into his bathroom and changed clothes while He changed on in his room then I told Damon to take the clothes we had on us and spread them out from the front door up to his room so it looked like we tore off our clothes on the way up, he disappeared and a few seconds later he was back then we went over to his bed and I crawled under his blanket with clothes on Damon did the same thing, though he had just pants so when Stefan came up, he would think we had six sets would be fun to see his face when he came in.

While we waited Damon and I were talking about different things such as how his life had been since I last saw him and he asked if Forks but before I tell you about the Cullen's, he heard Damon a car stopped outside when we started pretending to have sex and just a minute later the door was torn up and it stood Stefan and I he barely react until Stefan had run over to the bed and pulled up Damon from the bed and had him towards the road, I do not think he even noticed that Damon had pants on too shouted at her to let me be in peace, I stare at him for a moment before I stood up out of bed and walked over to him and said, "So now you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other," Stefan turned his head on looked at me and saw that I was fully clothes and looked angry. Then he turned his head back and saw that Damon had been wearing pants when he released Damon and turned completely on me and said "What's going on here?" Before I answer him said Damon, "This is payback for when you left her without even saying goodbye or explain" Stefan looked for a moment Damon before he said "How do you know that?" I answered, "I told him the first time we met, but then I did not know you were not his brother that I did not know until I got a letter from Damon on my graduation day".

**Stefan's POV:**

I was so angry to know that Damon would take advantage of Isabella I could not allow so when I got home so I hurried up when I got inside the front door and saw the clothes that looked spread up towards Damon's room, I became even angrier so I ran full speed up to his room, tore open the door and ripped Damon from the bed and had him against the wall and told him to leave her alone while we were a moment I heard Isabella saying "So now do you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other," I turned my head and saw a full on clothing Isabella standing right behind me then I looked back at Damon and saw that he was wearing pants when I released him and turned completely towards her and asked "What's going on here?" but before she could answer me Damon said, "This is payback for the way you left her without even saying goodbye or explain", I looked at Damon and said "How do you know that?" then Isabella said, "I told him the first time we met, but then I did not know you were not his brother that I didn't know Until I got a letter from Damon on my graduation day." I could not understand how in the world the two of them could have met, and I did not understand that Damon wrote a letter to her, he barely care about anyone but himself. After a moment of silence Isabella said, "Maybe we should go down to the living room so we could sit down and talk." Damon and I just nodded and after Damon had put on a jersey, we followed after her down to the living room.

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the next chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: the ****creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**


	7. 7: The Talk

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

**Bella's pov:**

We went down to the living room, I sat down on a couch with Stefan siting in the middle of the on the other couch while Damon went over to the bar and poured two glasses with alcohol. Then came and sat next to me and gave me one of the glasses, I thanked Damon then drank a little out of the glass before I turned toward Stefan.

"So you're probably wondering how I know Damon right?" I asked Stefan. He just nodded, "I'll begin to tell from when I came back home after having been with Charlie the summer we last saw each other until I got the letter from Damon and I do not want any of you interrupting me before I'm done. You can ask questions in gradually okay? "Again received a nod from Stefan while Damon said okay. I took a deep breath then I started to tell.

"When I came home from having been with my dad in Forks that summer I was so looking forward to see you again Stefan that I almost could not sleep the night before. So the next day after school, I hurried to the library to see you but when I got there and didn't see you there, I thought that you've probably just been delayed. So I sat down at a table and started doing my homework but when you still had not arrived when I was done, I started to get a little worried but I thought you may have lost track of time. So I sat and read for a while before I had to go home since Reneé would come home soon and would like to have food so I went home began to think that maybe you just forgot it was today we would meet so I repeated day in a whole week every day that passed and you did not show up, I became more and more anxious and eventually sorry, I thought you had been killed by another vampire because you did not show up or you just didn't care for me anymore, I cried for you whole night after that I decided not to go to the library any more time if I was not forced on it had all the memories of you where over the years as I went on with my life and never saw any more vampire until that night I met Damon. "

I drank some more of my glass and took another deep breath before I continued, "When I was 15 years old, I had been in the store to buy what I needed for dinner. So when I was done and came out of the store I saw a bunch of guys standing a distance away when they saw me one of them whistled for me. I decided to ignore them and started to walk home but I could only walk a few blocks before they got caught me and pulled me into a blind alley and a guy started to pull off my clothes, while the others held me. Just before I would have been raped, Damon popped up out of nowhere and scared away them from me after I had dressed me so he followed me home and before I closed the door I said, 'If you try to make me forget all about this evening you can forget about it, your mind tricks do not work on me' then I said good night and closed the door. A few days later he stood outside my school and said he wanted to talk to me. I suggested that he could come home with me because no one was there, so we came home and we sat talking for a while. After a day it became almost a daily routine that he came home to me after school and we talk. He helped me with my homework then we watched TV or went out and had fun everything was perfect until the day when I decided to move to Forks. I saw that Damon was sad that I could be moving but he understood, I gave him all the info he would need if he would like to contact me. That was the last time I saw or heard anything from him than a week later I moved. "

"After I came to Forks my life was once again foiled when I encounter a family by the name of the Cullen's, you know they are not people but a coven of Cold Ones who acts like a family and they are vegetarians therefore they drink from animals not people, there were seven of them Carlisle who was the father of the family and worked as a doctor at the local hospital, then we have his mate Esme who is the mother of the family, later we have children first, we have Alice and her mate Jasper. She can see future, but she can only see the outcome of a decision once it is publicized and Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. After that we have Rosalie and Emmett none of them have any powers to Rosalie is very beautiful and Emmett are very strong. Finally, we have the guy that I had confused it with his name is Edward and he can read everyone's thoughts except mine. We had wonderful time together until the day when three nomads came to town. One of them had the gift of being able to track down anyone anywhere so when he saw that they protected me, it became a game for him. They tried to trick him but they could not. He tricked me into believing that he had Reneé so I took me to my old ballet school once there it turned out that it was a recording he had and not my mother so he attacked me. He broke my leg and just when Edward appeared, he bit me in one of the wrist. While Emmett and Jasper tore him to pieces and set fire to him, Edward sucked the venom out of my body. When I woke up, I was in the hospital where I then after another week of being in the hospital, I got to go home. A few months later, it was my birthday and Alice had fixed a party for me at their house. Everything was fine until I opened a package and cut myself on the paper. Then I saw that the eyes of Edward turned black but it was not he who would attack except it was Jasper. As Edward pushed me behind him, he forgot about the one café table with the glass plates. Except he pushed me straight in them which gave me small wounds. Carlisle fixed me up after when he was done, Edward drove me home and did not see him until three days later when he told me that he and his family would move. Then he said that he did not love me and then he left me with a broken heart in the woods. It took me a couple of months before I could live again. After I started to hang out with a friend from the rez everything was starting to look better. But then he dumped me after a while so I focused myself on my studies and have now graduated from high school. "

When I was done, I drank from my glass and I said "Any questions."

**Stefan's pov:**

I just sat and listen to what Bella was saying, as she explains how she felt after I never showed up as I had promised her. I feel so ashamed but I cannot remember why I left town or why I did not come back. Then when she explains how she and Damon became friends I got a little happier that my brother has someone besides Ric to be a friend to. Then when she talks about her time in Forks and everything that happened to her there, I get so angry that I wanted to break something.

**Damon's Pov:**

Sitting and listening to what Isabella was telling was hard for the most part, especially when she talk about her life in Forks. I just wanted to kill the basted how could he hurt her but I knew she wouldn't like that.

**Bella's pov:**

I just sat and looked at Stefan and Damon. They seemed to be in shock over what I had said and when 30 minutes had passed and none of them had said something other than just sitting and staring into thin air, I drank my drink, put down the glass on the bar and went into the kitchen. I brought two glasses of water, went back to the living room and threw water in both of their faces. It got them to come out of the shock with a jerk. "Why did you do that for?" said Damon. "For you to wake up. You have been sitting and staring for 30 minutes and I thought it was enough so I threw water on you to wake up. So I ask you again, do you have any questions?"

"You said there were three nomads who came, one died at the ballet school what happened to the other two?" asked Stefan "One of them, whose name is Laurent, helped and want to start his life with the Cullen's cousins Denali's but with Victoria being James' mate, came to him and asked him to catch me and take me to her, he did it but he thought it was better to kill me. But before he could do it out came the big wolves out of the woods and chased him away and probably killed him. Victoria thought I had given up until she appeared in front of me outside of town. If it had not been for my new friend, I had either been dead or Cold one." I replied.

"So you get a new friend what's the name of person we might know the individual?" asked Damon. "I will not tell you what the person's named is, you will know later," it was all I gave the answer to that question. "Bella, I really didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye. I really don't know why I left town, I do not remember," said Stefan. "You cannot remember how can that be?! I thought you remember everything!" I said with a little angry voice.  
>"I can explain that," says a voice from the door...<p>

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the next chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: the ****creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**


	8. 8: Truth

**Chapter 8: Truth**

**Unknown POV:**

I cannot understand why mother is doing this. To have a ball and invite everyone that lives in Mystic Falls to it and that I and my siblings are forced to deliver them personally to everyone. Lucky it goes fast with vampire speed and that I am almost done, I just have the Salvatore's left. Now I'm almost at their house when I heard a female speaking but the female voice I hear does not belong to Elena but to someone I have not seen for about 10 years. When I come up to the door I hear her talk about how if it wasn't for her new friend she would be dead and when she dated a cold one. I began to wonder how on earth she knows about Cold Ones without being dead! I hear Stefan say that he does not remember why he had not said goodbye to her or why he left Phoenix then I remember that I'm the reason for this and it was probably best that I tell it considering she seems angry at Stefan because of it so I open the door and says "I can explain that".

**Bella's POV:**

I turn my head towards the front door and there stands a man I have not seen since shortly after I finished in fourth grade. At the door, stood my old history teacher Mr. Elijah Smith. "Elijah what are you doing here?" I ask, both Stefan and Damon look at me like I have two heads "You know Elijah?" Damon asks. "Yes he was my history teacher when I was in fourth grade. But the real question is why you and how do you know each other?" "Bella, you remember when I told you about them vampires" says Stefan I nod. "Do you remember that I told you about a family of vampires who was the origin of our race?" Stefan asks "Yes, I remember vaguely that you told me but what does that have to do with anything?" "Isabella, I am one of them in the family, my name isn't Elijah Smith except Elijah Mikealsson and I pray that you forgive me for all of the harm I have created," said Elijah. "What do you mean?" I ask him, "Well, when I came to Phoenix, I did not want anyone to know who I was actually so when I encounter Stefan as he recognized me as I compelled him to forgot about me, and when he forgot why he was in town he disappeared. I apparently had him leave town shortly after because he did not remember that he had promised to see you. So as you see it's my fault and for that I am so very sorry for that."

I just sat there in a minor state of shock over what I have just heard but I will take to finish a deep breath and go over to Elijah now standing by the fireplace with his back to me, I go up to him and grabs his hand when he looks at me and I then says with a little smile on my face, "I understand why you did it and you do not have to apologize for what you did. For in my eyes, you've already done all you could to set things without knowing it. And if it was not for you, I would have been sad much longer when you came in for the very first lesson. You got me laughing and smiling without me having to push myself, you were my friend. I missed your help when the others students bullied me because I was behaving like an adult person more than a child. You saw that I could develop into the person I am today and for that I am eternally grateful." Elijah smiled at me and said "Thank you Isabella for your kind words, but I still feel horrible because I have caused you so much damage in your soul and you Stefan that I got you to leave this lovely girl." "Stop apologizing, Elijah, I have told you you're forgiven I mean it "but" he starts to say, "I agree with Bella" says Stefan suddenly "You're right what you did was wrong but as Bella said you have more than made up for it without knowing it, so it is enough apologies now." Elijah just smile and nod.

**Elijah´s POV:**

I cannot understand that Stefan and Isabella forgave me so easily, I know they said that I have already done everything necessary to make amends to them but I will still do anything for me to earn their forgiveness for my back's sake.

I broke out of my mind when Damon asked, "How come you're here, and I do not think it was to meet with Isabella?" "Just what I was about to forget why I came here, I'm here to invite you to a ball which we will organize next Saturday and my mother would like you to come." "So you're saying that you are holding a ball and inviting us to show us that you are not as nasty as you really are," said Damon. "Damon they say not to people who come here with a friendly mind," says Bella. "Thank you so much Isabella but I understand Mr. Salvatore's opinion, my family is not the nicest of people but now that our mother is back, we'll try to get them we were when we were human again." I say "Why should we believe you this time you have lied and betrayed us before so you think everything should be fine now just because your mother is back from the dead?!" says Damon. Before I can answer, says Stefan "We'll think about it and then we'll see if we come next week." "Good I hope to see you then and Isabella it was nice to see you again hope to see you at the ball," I say with a smile. "It was nice to see you again with Elijah," she replies with a smile. Then I go out of their house on the way home again.

**Damon´s POV**

I cannot understand that Bella knows Elijah or how she and Stefan can forgive him for what has been made against them all for so many years ago if I were them, I would be so angry but of course they're not me even though I know that Stefan can keep a straight face when it comes to being angry at someone, I have seen when it comes to me but Bella she is so wonderful she could never be angry with anyone as long as she can always find a bright side of things, it's there for me like her so much.

I come out of my mind by Bella saying "It's been a long day and so now I go into the kitchen and make me something to eat then I want to put me to sleep so if any of you can show me where the kitchen is and where I can sleep so I would be grateful "" come with me and I'll show you where you can sleep with you are here, "I say to her, "Ok I'll just get my stuff out of the trunk and by the way, Damon, I will not sleep in your room with you" she says as she walks out the front door. I just stand there in shock for a moment about what she said while Stefan stands and laugh at it all, soon she will come back through the door and I show her one of the guestrooms, she releases of their luggage before I show her kitchen. While she is in the kitchen and fix something to eat for us three, I go back to the living room and goes to the bar taking a glass of whiskey before I sit down in the chair and watching Stefan sitting on the couch.

After a while seated in silence, I asked Stefan "What are we doing about this prom should we go or not?" "I do not intend to talk with Elena about the first," says Stefan just when I thought the answers I hear Bella say "I think we should go, it's not every day someone offers a bale and I think it sounds like fun" "Bella, you know not the rest of the family Mikealsson they are not exactly known for were nice and pleasant as Elijah "I say to her" I can understand that with but if you do not try to change their habits so nothing happens but if you want you can and apparently would they otherwise would not they arranged prom "she answers before I or Stefan can give an answer to the thing she says" Enough talking about it tonight dinner is ready if you are interested "then she walks out of the living room on the way to the dining room, I look and Stefan who smokes on the shoulders and then getting up from the couch to go after Bella, I drink up my drink and then I follow also after.

**Bella's POV**

After dinner, the guys say they can clean the dishes because I cooked dinner so I go up to the guest room that will be my room for a while and take out my cell phone and call Charlie:  
><em>"Forks police station Sheriff Swan speaking."<br>"Hey Dad, it's me."  
>"Bella how is it that you arrived at Mystic Falls? "<br>"I'm fine and yes I have come up just eaten dinner and am about to go to sleep. "  
>"That's good that you have got there safely. How it was to see my friend again?"<br>"It's very nice to him again, it'll be really fun to stay here for a while."  
>"Does he treats good?"<br>"Yes dad, he does, we'll meet some friends of his tomorrow."  
>"That's good Bella make sure you get some new friends."<br>"I will dad. Talk to you later in the week okay."  
>"Okay love you Bella"<br>"Love you too Daddy good night"  
>"Good night"<em>

I hang up I notice that Stefan stands in the doorway, I put away the cell phone, took my bathroom's gadgets and walked over to him, when I reach him, I say "what can I do for you?" "Can we talk?" he says "Cannot we do that tomorrow it's been a long day and I need to sleep" "Okay, we're talking tomorrow morning good night Bella." "Good night Stefan." and with that he disappeared from the door and went into the bathroom. After I was done there and came back to my room I found Damon lying on the bed. I just shake my head before I went up to him and said, "Damon, what are you doing?" "Nothing just waiting for you to lie down with me," he says. "Damon just like I said to Stefan, it's been a long day and all I want now is to sleep." "Then come to bed," he replies. "Alone Damon, not with you in bed too." "Okay, it was just a suggestion. I just thought you'd like some male company in bed the first evening here," he says." I think we both know it was not just a suggestion but thanks for your concern. But I think I'm done me good see you tomorrow good night Damon" "Good night Bella, I'm glad you are here" Damon says before he kissed me on the cheek and disappears through the door when going again so it takes a while before I realized what just happened but I switch over and put me in bed and after a while I managed to fall asleep.

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the next chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: the ****creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**


	9. 9: Anger

**Chapter 9: Anger**

**Anna's POV:**

While everything was going on between Bella, Damon and Stefan, I was outside Gilbert's house and was pretty nervous about how Jeremy would react seeing that I'm back after being gone for over a year and that when I left town, I didn´t say good bye to him. But I knew that I couldn't run away again, it was time to take action so I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open. I had only waited for about a minute before the door opened and I was embraced in a warm hug by Jeremy. To say I was surprised was an understatement more shocked that he just stood there and hug me just like that for what seemed to have been an eternity. As he let go of me, he said, "I thought I'd never see you again."

I had a small smile on my lips and with tears in my eyes when I said, "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I just abandoned you, where it was never the meaning but when I saw my mother die I just felt that I needed to escape before it was my turn." By the time I was done I was sobbing. Jeremy just hugged me again and said, "I understand why you left me. I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you came back." I just nodded at what he said and after a moment he said, "Maybe we should move us into the house and you can tell me what you have done last year." Jeremy and I let go of each other before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where we sat down and started talking about everything that had happened since we last saw each other. When we were in the midst of talking the front door opened and Elena came in. When she saw me, she immediately started screaming at Jeremy that he should get away from me that I was dangerous to be around. Then she screamed at me to leave the house before she retrieves a gun and kill me but Jeremy only shouted back that I am no more dangerous than Damon and Stefan, that I was his friend, and I was to remain in the house how long I wanted to. Then he told Elena that she has no control over what he does all the time, just when Elena was going to give comebacks as the doorbell rang and she went to open it.

**Elena's POV:**

To say that I was angry was an understatement, first I get dumped outside the house by Stefan without an explanation why, then when I come to see the vampire Anna on the couch with Jeremy, that just made me even angrier. So I shouted at them but Jeremy just shouted back just when I would yell back someone rang the doorbell. So I went over to the door took a deep breath and opened the door and outside stood Klaus. To say I was surprised was putting it mildly, I was angry that he stood there outside the front door with an almost smile on his face, I about screamed at him when I asked what he wanted.

He looked at me for a minute before he said, "I understand you're angry at me after all that has happened and for that I ask you for your forgiveness but I'm not just here to apologize except I'm here to invite you and your brother to a ball that my mother is arranging for in a few days and would very much like it if you come." Just when I thought to answer him, Jeremy and Anna came up behind me and when Klaus saw them, he smiled and said, "Nice to see you again Jeremy and who's this young lady you have beside you is? Jeremy she looks familiar." Jeremy said nothing but looked a lite screed but Anna just swallowed a bit before she said, "My name is Annabelle Zhu, Mr. Mikaelson. I believe you met my mother once before she started working for Katherine?" "Ah yes Pearl! She was an interesting person I was sad when I heard that she had first been locked in a tomb for over 250 years and then only get to live a few months with you before she was killed," Klaus answers with a sad smile on his face. Anna just give him a small nod as a thanks before taking Jeremy's hand in hers.

I just stare between Anna and Klaus with an angry look in my eyes before I respond to the invitation Klaus came to give me, "Why would we go to a ball that is a tribute to the people who destroyed our family?" "Please, it would be an honor to have you there and see it as a way for us to apologize for everything we have done to you and this town," Klaus says before he gives me the invitation and runs away. I take the invitation and throw it in the nearest trash can before I stomp my way up the stairs into my room and throw the door behind me while Anna and Jeremy remain down there and stares after me.

Once in my room, I throw myself on my bed and just lie there and stare up at the ceiling and trying to bring down my anger after what felt like a lives' time. My anger started to disappear slowly but surely when it was almost completely removed, I decided to call Stefan and hear when we should meet tomorrow to talk about why he was so worried about the girl that Damon left the grill and how we would do with the ball so I took out my cell phone and pressed the number 1 and then hook for quick connect me to him, but apparently he has the phone off because I got voice mail so after the tone came I said, "Hello Stefan is Elena, I just want to check with you when we should meet tomorrow call or text me when you hear this I love you," and hung up, put the cell phone on the bedside table and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when I came out of the bathroom, I checked the cell phone but there was no answer yet so I put on some loose dress clothes and sat me down at my desk and did my homework right until I was done. Then Jeremy said that dinner was ready so I went down the stairs and when I came into the kitchen, I saw that Anna was still here. I decided not to say anything so I sat down on the other side of the table and began to eat with Jeremy and Anna sat and talk as well as eat some in between too I could feel the anger coming back but did not make a scene while Alaric was in close proximity after dinner, I hurried to wash up all the dishes then I ran almost up to my room to avoid Anna when I came into the room so I checked the phone again but still nothing felt anger were rising even more so I decided to take my diary and write down all day so maybe my anger disappeared, took out the diary out of hiding and went and sat down on the window seat and began writing.

_Dear Diary  
>Today has been a problem today everything was fine while I was in school,<em> _Stefan and I had a nice time after we dumped off my things at home. We decided to go to the grill and that was where all things went wrong. After we had perhaps been for 10 minutes, a girl came up that I had never seen before and went almost directly to the bar while I tried to talk to Stefan as he seemed more interested in what Damon and the new girl did to almost immediately after they left the grill so said Stefan that he must go and would leave me at home, I did not understand anything and everything Stephen said was that he would explain later, after he had dropped me off at home so I went in and find Jeremy on the couch with Anna the last vampire that I wanted to have around him so I yelled at her to leave the house and him alone but Jeremy just screamed back, I felt anger towards her and I really do not know why before I he answer Jeremy will ring the doorbell and off can I find Klaus and he gives me an invitation to a ball that his family would have __and I and__the rest__of the family were__invited to__it before I__he__answer him__appeared__Jeremy__and Anna__up behind me__and__had apparently__Klaus__known__Anna's__mom__then__I just felt__more anger__even__though__Klaus__apologized for__everything he__had done__so I ran__up__to my room__and tried to__bring down__the anger__but it took__over 1__hour to get__it down__late__so__I called__Stefan__but he__did not answer__when I called and__has not__called or__subtitled__me__yet__and I feel__the anger__that I got__up__again when__I see__Anna__with Jeremy__at the dinner table__will come__back because I__cannot understand why__he__suddenly__dump me__because__Damon__brings home__a new girl__who__is so unusual__that__it comes__Damon__as__has been__located__with everything that__is neat but__that Stefan__reigned__so strongly__to this particular__girl__I do not understand__, I __really hope he__a good explanation__to me__tomorrow__otherwise he__in big trouble._

I layed back Diary of their hiding went in and made me prepared to sleep then I went back to my room and body under the covers and fell asleep with one thought in my head why I was so angry.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I thought that this day would be another boring day but oh how I was wrong in the first place so I did not have excluded fitness classes because the teacher was sick then I will come home and do my homework and just finished when the doorbell rings and when I opens the door and sees Anna just throw myself in on her in a hug and just feel relief that she's back with me unscathed, we go into the house sit down and start talking a while later Elena pops up and I thought she would be away longer with Stefan but apparently not for when she comes home and sees her, she begins to scream at her that I do not understand why Anna has never done anything wrong to her, why she begins now suddenly acting like a bitch and give her the answers to speech but she cannot answer me then hear the doorbell rings again and Elena goes and opens soon for me the familiar voice of Klaus so Anna and I go to see what he wants when we come to the door and Klaus sees Anna wonder he immediately who she is because she looks familiar u, I dare not say anything because I'm a little scared of him, considering everything that has happened but Anna seemed to be afraid, she also acted as a perfect young lady and introduced herself to him that there was nothing to be afraid of, I saw that Klaus was a little moved when he heard that she was Pearl's daughter, I could not understand that the monster Klaus had feelings after he had given Elena an envelope he disappeared and Elena just threw the envelopes and stomped his way up to her room and slammed the door, I and Anna just stood and stared after her for a while before I went and picked up the envelope and opened it in that there was an invitation, and on it stood: _You are__hereby__invited to__a ball__that__family__Mikealson__will keep__Saturday, June 9__at__7pm__at our home__and we hope you__will come and__have a great__time Sincerely__Family__Mikealson._

I looked in surprise at the invitation could not understand that they would have a ball and think that would be good again even though I know most people do not know about what they are or what they've done it still feels wrong, I put the invitation on the bench in the kitchen that we take and talk about tomorrow tonight would be a bad idea considering Elena's mood, I walked pass to the couch where Anna now sat back and we continued to talk for a while before Alaric came home, I presented them a little and for each other before we went into the kitchen to prepare dinner when everything was ready, so come Elena down and I saw that she was not happy that Anna was there but I did not care all I cared about was that she was back after dinner it was time for Anna to go but we decided that we would meet tomorrow on the grill after she had gone I went up to my room made me prepared and went to bed and could not wait for morning to come.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's**** Note**

**As you just read Elena has a temper and Stefan won't like the new Elena so how ****so who****should he be with****if not****Elena****go to****my page****here on****Fanfiction****and vote on the poll.**


End file.
